Chats Gone Wild
by ThornNB
Summary: *FIXED SO IT'S NOT IN CHAT FORM* What do you get when you cross DP, my OCs, and random thoughts from my friends? Absolute chaos. Facebook will never be the same when all hell breaks loose.
1. And the Chaos Begins

**Hello. My name is Thorn. I got bored and started writing this with my friend's encouragement. You probably know my friend, Codiak.**

**Anyhow, I put a bunch of time into this chat and have been thinking of new things for it constantly. I think it's good and have Codiak read it once in a while. I am so glad i finally got this up.**

**Well, I'm not really sure what else to say. So, yeah enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom just the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raven Nekila to Danny Fenton said,<strong> "Why are we on this pointless website?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Cause I've got blackmail on all of you! :P"

**Sam Manson said,** "What's he got on you Raven?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I have a picture of her…"

**Raven Nekila said,** "They don't need to know Danny!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "No please go on."

**Destiny Nekila said,** "Would you leave my evil little sis alone."

**Dean Wesson said,** "No I want to know what my future sister-in-law is hiding."

**Destiny Nekila said,** "What are you talking about?"

**Sam Wesson said,** "He is intent on marrying you and me marrying Raven."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Why do I get roped into his idiotic fantasies?"

**Dean Wesson said,** "Cause you're evil. ;)"

**Danny Fenton said,** "SWEET! Now I have another thing to blackmail Rae with!"

**Raven Nekila said,** "How many times do I have to tell you? DON'T CALL ME RAE!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Rae Rae Rae Rae Rae Rae Rae RAE"

**Destiny Nekila said,** "You shouldn't have done that."

**Sam Manson said,** "Why?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Raven no get away!"

** (Danny's internet has been disconnected)**

**Sam Wesson said,** "And Dean wants me to marry her lucky me."

**0~0~0**

**Zeke ****Norton**** said to Raven Nekila,** "Why are you making me be a part of this?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "Cause you're my friend and I can use my powers on you."

**Zeke Norton said,** "Oh right."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Who are you?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "He is one of the few people that don't irritate me unlike you."

**Danny Fenton said,** "I see a great friendship coming."

**27 people like this**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Really?"

**Jazz Fenton said,** "Haven't you learned not to say something stupid to Raven?"

**Sam Manson said,** "Please don't hurt my boyfriend."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Fine. (sighs)"

**0~0~0**

**Dean Wesson said to Destiny Nekila,** "So, how are my girls?"

**Destiny**** Nekila said,** "I'm great now that you're here."

**Raven Nekila said,** "I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!"

**Dean Wesson said,** "Sorry, I meant my brother's girl."

**Sam Wesson said,** "SHE IS NOT MY GIRL!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "This is so entertaining."

**0~0~0**

**Zenon Zelfman said,** "Hi peoples."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Hey Z, how's training going?"

**Zenon Zelfman said,** "Great, I'm almost done with this lesson, and then I get to come to your dimension."

**Danny Fenton said,** "You seem nice I hope."

**0~0~0**

**Zenon Zelfman said to Zeke Norton,** "Hey Zeke."

**Zeke Norton said,** "Hey Zenon."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Hi there Zenon I'm the guy of your dreams."

**Zenon Zelfman said,** "Really? You're headless with a knife through your heart?"

**Tucker Foley said,** "Umm no."

**Zenon Zelfman said,** "Well, do you have powers?"

**Sam Manson said,** "NO!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "NO!"

**Jazz Fenton said,** "NO!"

**Zenon Zelfman said,** "Then Tucker, you are so far from my dream guy."

**Raven Nekila said,** "I love my friends."

**0~0~0**

_(In private messages)_

**Dean Wesson said,** "Talk to her."

**Sam Wesson said,** "No!"

**Dean Wesson said,** "Remember Sammy, the weapons are in my room. ; )"

**Sam Wesson said,** "Oh right."

**Dean Wesson said,** "Alright she just got on go Sammy!"

**Sam Wesson said,** "Don't call me Sammy!"

**Dean Wesson said,** "Whatever. GO!"

_(Out of private message)_

**0~0~0**

**Sam Wesson said to Raven Nekila,** "Uhh hi Raven."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Hey Sam."

**Sam Manson said,** "Hi Raven."

**Raven Nekila said,** "No, other Sam."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Hola peeps!"

**Sam Wesson said,** "Dear God."

**Raven Nekila said,** "(grinds teeth) What do you want Danny?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I got bored do do do dooooo."

**Sam Wesson said,** "I gotta go fight a demon."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Gotta feed my snake."

**Sam Manson said,** "Have to help my grandma."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Aww man I'm alone."

**13 people like this**

**Danny Fenton said, **"Aww come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it. If not oh well, I don't know you. If you did please keep come back later for more.<strong>

**And now I am bored so you get to hear a word from my mom.**

**Mom: You are getting on this Tread Climmer tonight.**

**Me: Crap. Well please review.**

**Raven: I'm going to help Kelsie and Sapphire drag Sapphire's creator down to the fire pits.**

**Me: Oh crap now I gotta go save her. Well again please review.**


	2. Busted and Wendy's

**Hi, I am back. Sorry I took a while. Life is crazy with school going on. So... anyhow I hope no one thinks I suck and if you do... tell me and leave me things to do differently. But yeah so here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom ONLY THE OCs ARE MINE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tucker Foley said,<strong> "You are a genius."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Thank you."

**Sam Manson said,** "They're gonna kill you, you know that right?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "No way."

**Zeke Norton said,** "What are you guys talking about?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Check out my pics marked "Revenge is sweet"."

**Zeke Norton said,** "Is that Raven in a ballet outfit and another of her in pink? And wow. Dude you are so dead."

**Zenon Zelfman said,** "Holy crap Raven and Sam Wesson!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Yup."

**Sam Wesson said,** "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

**Raven Nekila said,** "DANNY I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO THE DEADLIEST FIRE PITS OF HELL!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I wouldn't if I were you."

**Raven Nekila said,** "…why…?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I have even more interesting pics of your date."

**Raven Nekila said,** "…don't you dare or you'll have hell hounds after you."

**Danny Fenton said,** "That's what I thought. :D"

**Sam Manson said,** "Poor Raven, she can't even use her powers on you, she's grounded."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Why?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "Something about sending a teacher man-eating plants and then bringing him to the center of the Earth."

**Destiny Nekila said,** "Well I told you not to."

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Well next time he should mark her paper correctly."

**Tucker Foley said,** "How is it possible that Raven and Destiny are related?"

**Sam Manson said,** "It is quite simple actually."

**Destiny Nekila said,** "I take after mom, which is fairies and humans, and Raven takes after dad."

**Sam Manson said,** "Basically their dad is everything else."

**Dean Wesson said,** "See Sammy I told you she was a demon."

**Sam Wesson said,** "I have known this"

**Danny Fenton said,** "You are into demons?"

**Dean Wesson said,** "…uhh sure…"

**0~0~0**

**Thorn Nightblade said to Danny Fenton,** "So Danny, can Raven and I come over?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Why?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "We heard you have a portal to the ghost zone."

**Danny Fenton said,** "I think you misunderstood; I have a portal to the… roast zone."

**Sam Manson said,** "Smooth."

**0~0~0**

**Zeke Norton said,** "Hi guys."

**Zenon Zelfman said,** "Oh hi Zeke."

**Zeke Norton said,** "So Z…. Where are you?"

**Zenon Zelfman said,** "You've got telepathic mail"

**(Zeke Norton has logged off)**

**(Zenon Zelfman has logged off)**

**Tucker Foley said,** "Aw man I really need a girlfriend!"

**Sam Manson said,** "Go online."

**Tucker Foley said,** "NO WAY! Not after last time."

**Danny Fenton said,** "She wasn't that bad."

**Tucker Foley said,** "You call trying to use me as a lab rat not bad!"

**Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and 23 others like this**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Well… it made me laugh."

**Sam Manson likes this**

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "I hate my parents."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "Oh stop acting like a little kid."

**Destiny Nekila said,** "What happened now?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "They keep promising to bring me to Wendy's to get me a milkshake."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "They asked if they should stop to get more stuff to make more ghost hunting equipment and Danny said only if they give him Wendy's and they flipped."

**Danny Fenton said,** "It is so UNFAIR!"

**0~0~0**

**Raven Nekila said,** "Hello everyone. Isn't it a glorious day?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "What are you on?"

**32 people like this**

**Tucker Foley said,** "Is anyone else afraid?"

**Dean Wesson said,** "I am."

**Sam Wesson said,** "…uh, Raven, are you ok?"

**Destiny Nekila said,** "She's fine."

**Sam Manson said,** "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

**Zenon Zelfman said,** "She didn't do anything."

**Zeke Norton said,** "Yeah she gets that way during… her time of the month."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Oh terrific!"

**Dean Wesson said,** "See Sammy, your girlfriend does have a sensitive side."

**Sam Wesson said,** "She is not my girlfriend! And don't call me Sammy!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "My pics say otherwise."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Yeah dude, you were so busted."

**Danny Fenton said,** "RAE AND SAMMY SITTING IN A TREE"

**Tucker Foley said,** "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

**Destiny Nekila said,** "Uh-oh!"

**Sam Manson said,** "What's wrong?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "Guess what."

**Danny Fenton said,** "What?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "Pissing me off takes the affect off and I'm ungrounded. :D"

**Tucker Foley said,** "REPEAT!"

**Sam Wesson said,** "This is gonna be good."

**Dean Wesson said,** "Is anyone gonna miss them?"

**Sam Manson said,** "No, not really."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Oh, you're a great girlfri-"

**(Danny Fenton's internet has been disconnected)**

**(Tucker Foley's internet has been disconnected)**

**Destiny Nekila said,** "I can hear screaming from down the hall."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think. Sorry it was kind of short. It seemed a lot longer on my ipod. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. GO, REVIEW LIKE THE WIND. MORE REVIEWS MEAN MORE HAPPINESS (sort of).<strong>


	3. Random Stuff

**Hey sorry I haven't done anything in a while. School takes away a lot of my time. Anyhow, I got bored and wrote more stuff that probably no one reads since I am not famous.**

**You make me this, Bring me up, Bring me down, Playing sweet, Make me move like a freak, Mr. Saxobeat! Sorry I've been listening to this song for the past two hours.**

**But so, yeah, this is a really short chapter. Does anyone really care about what I'm writing up here? I don't think so.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton said to Raven Nekila,<strong> "That was just plain brutal."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Yeah! You didn't have to do that."

**Raven Nekila said,** "I taught you 2 a lesson."

**Danny Fenton said,** "REMOVING SOME SKIN AND MAKING VOODOO DOLLS AND POKING THEM IS A LESSON!"

**Sam Wesson said,** "Haha! You deserved it."

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "I watch the whole thing and it was hysterical."

**0~0~0**

**Zeke Notron said to Destiny Nekila,** "Is Raven ok?"

**Destiny Nekila said,** "What do you mean?"

**Sam Manson said,** "She hasn't been at school for 2 weeks."

**Dean Wesson said,** "Destiny has been at my cabin with me the whole time."

**Tucker Foley said,** "I nominate Danny to go see what's up."

**Sam Manson said,** "I second that nomination!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "You all suck!"

**23 people like this**

**Sam Wesson said,** "Just go already."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Why don't you?"

**Dean Wesson said,** "He's up at our uncle's house hunting a vampire."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Fine!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I'm at her house but, it's open. Like WIDE open."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Well, go in."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Are u kidding? RAVEN WILL KILL ME!"

**Sam Manson said,** "What's your point?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Again, YOU ARE A BAD GIRLFRIEND! Plus I'm already on her list next my head will be on a stick!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "Just go already."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Fine. I don't see anything that can help us find her."

**Sam Manson said,** "Then, what happened to Raven?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "How should I know? And, why is something breathing on my neck?"

**Destiny Nekila said,** "Oh, that's probably our dog Fuzzy."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Hello Danny."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Where are you?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "Guess."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Are you breathing on my neck?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "No."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Then where?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "Look up Daniel."

**Danny Fenton said,** "AAAHHH GIANT SPIDER!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "You're a giant spider?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "No. Look beyond the case."

**Danny Fenton said,** "I'm terrified. (sobs)"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "We should have known she would be in the attic."

**Danny Fenton said,** "HOW IS THAT AN ATTIC?!"

**Raven Nekila said,** "It's the door."

**Danny Fenton said,** "I think Fluffy is touching my shoulder."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Wrong again. (evil grin)"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I'm going to die."

**Sam Manson said,** "Danny, are you there?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "Danny cannot come to the phone right now please leave a message after the beep. BEEP."

**Tucker Foley said,** "He's dead."

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "I am so coming over."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said to Raven Nekila,** "THAT WAS TERRIFYING!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "What happened?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Well, I saw fire, bones, smelled burning flesh, and then it all went black and I woke up in an alley."

**Raven Nekila said,** "The attic is where we keep the dragons, that's all."

**Tucker Foley said,** "That's kind of scary."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Explain the blackout and alley."

**Raven Nekila said,** "You fainted and you sleepwalk. You went into the alley so I kept watch to make sure you were not killed or mugged."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Then what happened to my money?"

**Sam Manson said,** "You suck at pool and poker, remember?"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "It's time for a strange story!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Not another Wendy's story!"

**Jazz Fenton said,** "No. This is so much worse."

**Sam Manson said,** "HOW?!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "We all went to Friday's for dinner and I got my usual drink and squeezed the lemon in it."

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Wow, this is so terrible so far."

**Danny Fenton said,** "So then a seed got in my drink and I swallowed it. I then asked Jazz if it would do anything to me."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "He wanted to know if it would back him up or something."

**Danny Fenton said,** "So, she said it would pass and I said 'NO, I thought it would grow inside of me and then I would drink water and eat sugar and later pee lemonade.'"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Thank you so much for wasting a precious five to ten minutes of my life on this."

**Sam Manson and Raven Nekila like this**

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson said,** "Here chicky chicky."

**Danny Fenton said,** "I don't want to hurt you; I just want to eat you."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Wait, come back! I just want to make you kosher."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Haha I lurv that movie."

**Raven Nekila said,** "I haven't seen that since…"

**Sam Wesson said,** "The last weekend of July."

**Danny Fenton said,** "And how would you know that? (smirks)"

**Raven Nekila said,** "Danny, quit it."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Was it your stay at home movie date?"

**Raven Nekila said,** "We were just…"

**Sam Wesson said,** "Studying."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Yeah, that's the word."

**Destiny Nekila said,** "OMG RAVEN'S BLUSHING!"

**13 people like this**

**Raven Nekila said,** "No I'm not, shut up."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Yes, WIN. Thank you Destiny."

**Tucker Foley said,** "And it's so cute how they already finish each other sentences."

**Sam Wesson said,** "Shut up!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Oh this is too good."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "That was so much fun!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "Yeah. Disney is always awesome."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Remember the one guy with Stitch."

**Sam Manson said,** "You guys are idiots."

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Do I want to know?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Stitch was out and this one dad was running at him for a hug."

**Tucker Foley said,** "And Stitch was like "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT" with his hands."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Then he opened his arms like 'Ok now.'"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "You two are amused by the simplest things."

**Hoppenstedt Suntash said,** "OMG, I LOVE STITCH."

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "He is so cute but, he tears things up all the time. IT'S SO INFURIATING! "

**Marie Gables said, **"In my dimension, he would be considered a plush toy that needs no batteries."

**Danny Fenton said,** "You people killed the funny."

**Marie Gables said,** "Danny, please don't get mad at me. I'm sorry."

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "DON'T YELL AT US ESPECIALLY MARIE!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "GO FOR THE THROAT!"

**Raven Nekila said,** "GO FOR THE THROAT!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I'm sorry Marie and Snorkels. Thorn and Raven, YOU GUYS SUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok time for some explanations.<strong>

**The TGI Friday's story was something that happened between my mom and me. I didn't say the last part but I did think it.**

**On my way down to Florida over the summer, I was watching The Frisco Kid and that is one of my favorite parts. The rest just flowed into place.**

**I got a picture of Stitch and that is what happened two minutes later. I thought it was kinda funny.**

**Alright now, my friend Codiak was asking me about Hoppenstedt and Snorkels because she figured that those were nicknames.**

**Cassie's nickname is Hoppenstedt because she always hopped instead of walked or ran. So people started calling her Hoppenstedt. How did I come up with the name? Friends of my family have the last name Hoppenstedt and I liked it so I used it.**

**Abigail's nickname is Snorkels because that is what one of my friends calls me. The story behind it is that one of my friends and I had an introduction to French together. We joked about how we were gonna swim to France and hang out together. One night I mentioned it to her and we decided to 'meet up in France' at 8. Half an hour later I told her that she was late and my mom had dragged me back home and took my snorkel so I couldn't go back. I was telling Codiak this when her boyfriend was behind her. I had never met him before and he looked at me and said, "I'm gonna start calling you Snorkels." And that is how she was born.**

**Alright well now a random thought of my own.**

**"Pancakes are really good but can be really sticky."**

**Well, PLEASE REVIEW! If not, the magical leprechaun doesn't get to the end of the rainbow.**

**Snorkels: SAVE THE LEPRECHAUN!**

**Me: Listen to her, for the leprechaun's sake. REVIEW.**


	4. No witty title came to mind

**HHHHHIIIIII!**

**I'm back after a while. Hate school, takes so much time away from writing.**

**Codiak: I'm glad you are twitching Josh. And I promise that they did not eat the chicken, Keko.**

**SonofLucifer: I'm very glad that you like my story. If anyone you know does, tell them to review, it makes me want to write more in less time.**

**Oh, I got a fictionpress page now. I'm under the same name, Graveyardgirl666. Go check out my own stories.**

**I also wrote some more fanfics so go read them. One of them is for****Criminal****Minds season 6 episode 7 Middle Man. So, if you never watched it you'll most likely get lost.**

**This chapter starts at the end of the summer and goes up to like December so yeah.**

**Enjoy, my fans!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom. Only the OCs are mine. Got it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton said,<strong> "The car ride with my mom was terrible."

**Tucker Foley said,** "It couldn't have been that bad."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "No, it was bad."

**Sam Manson said,** "How?"

**Jazz Fenton said,** "She had control of the radio and played little boxes which then got stuck on repeat."

**Danny Fenton said,** "I started twitching. TWITCHING!"

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "What's twitching?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "(eye twitch) You don't know?"

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "No, it's just at first you sounded like Dash."

**Dash Baxter said,** "Shut up Fentina! What's twitching?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "(eye twitch and body twitch)"

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "THAT'S WHAT IT IS!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "She really is a stereotype for blondes."

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley said,** "You have to admit, it was a little funny."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "What happened now?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "We saw a waffle house sign that wasn't working right."

**Sam Manson said,** "They think it's funny because it read affle ou."

**Danny Fenton said,** "So it sounds like the food is awful and it hurts. HAHAHAHA!"

**Sam Manson said,** "You stupidity sometimes amazes me."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "What don't you see, Danny?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Sam in pink."

**0~0~0**

**Jack Fenton said,** "WE ARE SUING HAMPTON INN!"

**Jazz Fenton said,** "Dad, don't be rational."

**Maddie Fenton said,** "Jack, I'm fine."

**Vlad Masters said,** "What happened to you, Maddie?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "If you have to know, the automatic door was closing on mom's side and it hit her."

**0~0~0**

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "This is a nightmare."

**Sam Manson said,** "What is going on? Did you play truth or dare again?"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "No, not this time."

**Hoppenstedt Suntash said,** "It's going to be great!"

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "Thorn, what? Do you not want to be our sister? THAT IS SO HURTFUL!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "No, Snorkels, I just don't want to share a room."

**Danny Fenton said,** "I am so lost."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Thorn's mom is marrying Abby's and Cassie's dad."

**Sam Manson said,** "Good luck to all of you."

**0~0~0**

**Jazz Fenton said ****to Danny Fenton,** "Why did you invite Abby over?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Snorkels is very entertaining. :D"

**Sam Manson said,** "What is she doing?"

**Tucker Foley said,** "She's looking at a glass and is mesmerized by watching her foot."

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "HI HOE SILVER AWAY!"

**Jazz Fenton said,** "Do your friends have brains?"

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "DON'T JUDGE ME YOU WHORE!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Love that song."

**Sam Manson said,** "What song?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I. Am not. A whore. But I like to do it."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "I love Daffy Duck!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "Yeah, it was pretty funny."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "You are so entertained by that part and I do not understand why."

**Valerie Gray said,** "What is going on?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Marvin, Pete, Daffy, and Porky were on a bowling team."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Daffy was the captain and was choosing the names for everyone for that week."

**Danny Fenton said,** "This is what Daffy said, 'Porky, you will be the Porkanator. Pete, you will be the Peteanator. Marvin, you will be the Marvinator and I will be the Grand Poobah, no Poobah the Grand.'"

**Valerie Gray said,** "Still not getting it."

**Danny Fenton said,** "IT READ THE THE THE POO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**Tucker Foley said,** "Porky was then switched to poo."

**Valerie Gray said,** "…-_-'…"

**0~0~0**

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "I HAVE A NEW PET!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Someone help me."

**Sam Manson said,** "Why? What kind of pet?"

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "HIS NAME IS MR. FLUFFY MCCUTIEKINS!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "What animal is it?"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "It's a rock with google eyes glued to it and a smile painted on."

**Danny Fenton said,** "So, got the weirdest biology homework in the world."

**Sam Manson said,** "What is it?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Look at your urine in the morning and then later in the afternoon and make a mental note of the color."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Are you going to do it?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "NNNNNOOOOO!"

**0~0~0**

**Thorn Nightblade said to Sam Manson,** "Well, Creative Writing was interesting."

**Sam Manson said,** "Yeah it was."

**Valerie Gray said,** "OMG I KNOW!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "?"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Well, Sam had a drawing of a neko boy and this is what happened.  
>Valerie: (touches neko boy's lower area)<br>Sam: Did you just molest my picture?  
>Valerie: Yes, he's so hot!<br>Sam: THAT'S MY JOB!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "So, I've been replaced by a drawing? GGGGGRRRRREEEEEAAAAATTTTT."

**0~0~0**

**Sam Manson said to Thorn Nightblade,** "That was just so random."

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Yeah that kind of happens."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Now what?"

**Sam Manson said,** "Well, Thorn came up with a story and I had stolen her eraser and this is the outcome.  
>Thorn: And it was a crazy murderer, (dramatic pause, looks down) can I have my eraser back?"<p>

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Well that was unnerving."

**Sam Manson said,** "I think I'm blind!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "I never thought I'd see the day that Dash would ever dance like that."

**Dash Baxter said,** "We all know that all the girls loved to watch me wiggle like that."

**Sam Manson said,** "I really hate pep rallies."

**0~0~0**

**Snorkels Suntash said to Sam Manson,** "So what did you and **Thorn Nightblade** think?"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "I hate you."

**Sam Manson said,** "I still can't feel my fingers"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "(blows hot steamy breath) want me to do you?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "SHE IS MINE!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "That's what you think. ;)"

**Sam Manson said,** "Let's not start this."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "ON THE WAY TO SALEM!"

**Sam Manson said,** "It's gonna be awesome."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Am I the only one that saw the pink Dunkin' Donuts car that we passed?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I guess they deliver."

**Sam Manson said,** "I did not know that."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "'Some said it was a sign from God that Kidd was innocent.'"

**Sam Manson said,** "'Others say it was a sign that they needed a better rope.'"

**Tucker Foley said,** "'And if you look above you will see… that I can make you look anywhere by pointing my finger.'"

**Valerie Gray said,** "Uh…."

**Sam Manson said,** "Tour guide at the Pirate Museum."

**Valerie Gray said,** "Alright, NOW it makes sense."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said to Tucker Foley,** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**Sam Manson said,** "Tucker, you really are an idiot."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Shut up! It's an honest mistake!"

**Sam Manson said,** "Yeah, not really."

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "What happened now?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "We passed a place called 'Gentle Dental' and Tucker thought it said 'Genital Dental'!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "I'm biting my lip."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Same."

**Sam Wesson said,** "And they hit the floor and are now crying from laughter."

**Sam Manson said,** "YES, I WIN!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Damn, I could have sworn they would just type it."

**Tucker Foley said,** "I thought they wouldn't do anything but insult me, since they don't have a sense of humor."

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Are you still in Salem, MA?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Yup."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Perfect."

**Sam Manson said,** "You're not gonna do THAT, are you?"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "Hell yeah we are."

**Tucker Foley said,** "SHIT! THE WITCH STUFF IS CHASING ME!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "See, we have a sense of humor."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Best. Costumes. Ever."

**Sam Manson said,** "Yeah, who doesn't love a colorful tinsel costume and a pink Stewie cheerleader costume?"

**Tucker Foley said,** "The best was when some guy asked Sam what she was."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "Guy: What are you? My future bride?  
>Sam: No, a Goth female human.<br>Guy: … What?  
>Sam: (pages <strong>Thorn Nightblade<strong>) I usually look like this. (turns into creepy demon-like creature)"

**Sam Manson said,** "Then he ran away screaming. Point one for me."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Today is a great day."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Yeah it is."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "What happened?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Last week the vending machine ate my money when I went to get a Dr. Pepper so I went to the office and I got my money back today!"

**Sam Manson said,** "Then he found pop tarts in history class."

**Tucker Foley said,** "What flavor were they anyway?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "S'MORES! :DDDDDDDD"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Mom: (sees cows in someone's front yard) Did you see that?  
>Me: What? The cows?<br>Mom: Yeah.  
>Me: Yeah, I saw them.<br>Mom: And it wasn't even your cousin Gary.  
>Me: Yeah cus I hear that said to me every day!"<p>

**0~0~0**

**Raven Nekila said to Sam Manson,** "That was too perfect."

**Sam Manson said,** "Yeah, I thought so."

**Danny Fenton said,** "All I know is that it had something to do with me."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Sam went to go get her jacket…."

**Sam Manson said,** "So I leaned over to Raven and told her that if I didn't make it back she had to tell **Thorn Nightblade** that she gets Danny. Thorn heard me and her response was…"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "And if you do make it back, take Snorkels."

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "SISSY I LOVE YOU!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "GET OFF MY BED!"

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "MAKE ME!"

**Thorn Nightblade said,** "There are peppermints in the kitchen."

**Snorkels Suntash said,** "PEPPERMINTS!"

**Sam Manson said,** "… you can keep her…"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "I love the mall. Well, at least some of the people AT the mall."

**Sam Manson said,** "Yeah, that one guy was priceless."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Guy: (looks at diamond earrings at jewelry stand) THEY'RE SHIT!"

**Sam Manson said,** "What made it the best is I think they were for him since his one ear was pierced."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Gym. Was. AWESOME."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Yeah, but I suck at archery."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Yes you do, but remember what **Sam Manson** said?"

**Sam Manson said,** "Hmmm we're doing archery… I'm pissed off… everybody, run. (evil grin)"

**Dash Baxter said,** "You were terrible, though."

**Sam Manson said** "No, that was Paulina you ignoramus."

**Dash Baxter said,** "I don't know what you just called me, but I have a feeling that you just called me something stupid."

**Paulina Sanchez said,** "I wasn't that bad."

**Danny Fenton said,** "You missed every shot."

**Dash Baxter said,** "What does that word mean, Manson?"

**Sam Manson said,** "Look it up imbecile."

**Dash Baxter said** "With what?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "*facepalm*"

* * *

><p><strong>Now for explanations.<strong>

**On my way home from Florida this summer my mom was listening to "Little Boxes". I HATE THE SONG! I kept thinking thank God it didn't repeat or that would happen.**

**I saw a sign for Waffle House that wasn't working right and that is what went through my head.**

**The Hampton Inn door did actually close on my mom. It was on the side she can't see out of so she didn't see it closing (my mom lost her one eye in an accident).**

**I thought it would be pretty funny if Thorn's adopted mom marries Abby's (Snorkels) and Cassie's (Hoppenstedt) dad. And the truth or dare thing I'm coming up with and will hopefully write soon and put it up on .**

**Oh Snorkels, you are amused by the simplest things.**

**I was watching Loony Toons with my brother (older than me and it was his idea) and that part just made us burst into laughter. More him than me.**

**I decided that Snorkels needed a pet and I had a lot of sugar that day and came up with the rock.**

**That was my actual Bio homework.**

**The neko boy thing happened. The pic was of Destery who is co-owned by Skellingtonfan1 and Codiak. Sam was Codiak and Valerie was our friend Kiki.**

**The story then eraser thing was a conversation between me and Kiki. Yes, I was Thorn. Kiki told me to put it in my story so I did.**

**We had a pep rally in school and the football players did an awkward wiggly dance. (shudders)**

**Kiki and I went to a football game because we were going to Codiak's house after so we were there with the band. It was cold. My breath was warm and Kiki was colder than me.**

**Went to Salem MA for Halloween. Twas awesome.**

**Ahh tour guide at Salem Pirate Museum how you amused me.**

**Saw the Gentle Dental and had to take a second glance. Don't judge me!**

**Saw those two costumes and thought about some guy asking Sam that.**

**My friend Ben got his money back and then found pop tarts. It was a good day for him.**

**My mom saw cows and we were near my cousin Gary's house and he has a farm.**

**Codiak went to go get her jacket and told me if she didn't make it back to tell Skell that she gets Josh. I later was hassled because the teacher thought I was texting since I was writing on my ipod. It happened 4 times.**

**The guy at the mall hade no problem shouting that.**

**We had archery in gym class. I was bad at first but then got so much better. Sam's line is what I said because I was in a pissed off mood that day.**

**Well, hope you liked it. I will try to write more soon. while you're waiting go check out my other stories.**

**Review, please.**

**Snorkels: I LOVE YOU FLUFFY MCCUTIEKINS!**

**Me: Review for the rock.**

**Snorkels: HE HAS A NAME!**

**Me: Alright, alright, don't bite my head off. REVIEW!**


	5. Happy Birthday Sweet 16

**HI! Sorry about the huge wait for such a short chapter. I am truly getting ashamed of myself.**

**School takes away so much time. Thankfully summer is almost here.**

**OH, GUESS WHAT! Today is my 16th birthday. I am so happy about being that much closer to getting a permit and then my license. Got lots of birthday wishes except from one of my crushes. :( But I had an awesome weekend so who cares.**

**SonOfLucifer: I'm glad you like my story and Snorkels. She likes you as well. I apologize now if this chapter is not up to your standards.**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: First of all, glad you like it. Second of all, your name is epic. Ninjas are awesome.**

**Codi: Josh, you no like my people. Keko does, why not you? Well who cares Joshy, they will stalk you anyhow. Keko, I know you love your cockroach and I'm sorry about what happened to him.**

**Well, ON WITH MY PATHETIC CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton said,<strong> "Being hyper hurts."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Yeah, but it was kind of funny."

**Sam Manson said,** "Yeah, I guess it was."

**Danny Fenton said,** "It still hurt."

**Sam Manson said,** "Danny- HEY TUCKER, LOOK I'M A UNICORN! *hits head with bottle* Ouch."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Okay, I'm deaf."

**Maddie Fenton said,** "Yes you are."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "How did you hear that from what mom said?"

**Tucker Foley said,** "…."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Mom kept burping."

**Maddie Fenton said,** "I said excuse me."

**Danny Fenton said,** "I thought she said 'Oh Christmas.'"

**Sam Manson likes this**

**0~0~0**

**Hoppenstedt Suntash changed her name to Cassie Suntash**

**Danny Fenton said,** "You're name is Cassie?"

**Sam Manson said,** "*facepalm*"

**0~0~0**

**Snorkels Suntash changed her name to Abby Suntash**

**Tucker Foley said,** "OMG! You have a normal name!"

**Abby Suntash said,** "What's that supposed to mean?!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "NOTHING! *cowers* Don't eat me."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "I am so embarrassed."

**Sam Manson said,** "Scattegories is so entertaining."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Sam: Avalanche  
>Me: It said a vehicle, oh wait."<p>

**Danny Fenton said,** "I thought it said vegetable."

**12 people like this**

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "I just saw my favorite advertisement on a sign."

**Sam Manson said,** "Should I feel afraid? I'm feeling afraid."

**Danny Fenton said,** "COFFEE, HAVE ANOTHER CUP, YOU CAN SLEEP WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

**0~0~0**

**Thorn NightBlade said to Sam Manson, "**Can I move in with you for the next month."

**Sam Manson said,** "Why?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "MINE!"

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "Abby and Cassie's cousin and aunt are up."

**Cassie Suntash said,** "He really does like you."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "Don't give a shit."

**Sam Manson said,** "What happened?"

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "I was meditating and I got the six year old brat's face in mine saying, "STOP DOING THAT WEIRD THING!" I want to kill the child."

**Sam Manson said,** "I'm sending the limo over to pick you up."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "So, I just met the new kid today."

**Abby Suntash said,** "Isn't he AWESOME!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "YES!"

**Sam Manson said,** "Yeah, Zack's a pretty cool guy."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "He annoys me."

**Tucker Foley said,** "How can you say that? He's EPIC!"

**Cassie Suntash said,** "She doesn't like the fact that he's attracted to her."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "I don't like clingy people."

**Raven Nekila said,** "Even I have to agree that he's not bad."

**Danny Fenton said,** "And guess what."

**Sam Manson said,** "What?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I HAVE A WHEELO!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "VICTORY!"

**0~0~0**

**Thorn NightBlade said to Danny Fenton,** "I am going to kill you."

**Danny Fenton said,** "You're the one who left yourself logged onto Facebook."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "On MY computer! You came into my room with your ghosts powers and caused it!"

**Zack Monroe said,** "I think he did a great thing."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Glad someone appreciates my hard work."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "Die!"

**Zack Monroe said,** "I love you."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "GO TO HELL!"

**Raven Nekila said,** "He will be there waiting for you."

**Sam Manson said,** "She makes a valid point."

**Danny Fenton said,** "You want Zack to go to Hell so he can be there for you when you die?"

**Tucker Foley said,** "THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!"

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "NO, NO, NO! NOT WHAT I MENT!"

**Zack Monroe said,** "I'll always wait for you."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "GET OFF MY PAGE!"

**0~0~0**

**Dean Wesson said to Destiny Nekila,** "So, I finally caught something paranormal in the area."

**Destiny Nekila said,** "Awesome."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "Yeah, me."

**Danny Fenton said,** "…and me."

**Dean Wesson said,** "I said I was sorry."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "You're not forgiven."

**Danny Fenton said,** "You owe me big."

**Jack Fenton said,** "Bravo kid, maybe one day you can join the Fenton team."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said to Thorn NightBlade,** "You have problems."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "I was going to fulfill the kid's request."

**Tucker Foley said,** "wtf?"

**Sam Manson said,** "Some kid on a bus told Danny and I that he wanted to be tased."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "So I charged up my hand and walked towards him with a smile."

**Danny Fenton said,** "We had to pull her away."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "The kid said it. I was just going to make it come true. Think of me sort of like a fairy godmother."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Yeah, a terrifying one."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said to Sam Manson,** "What's one thing on your bucket list?"

**Sam Manson said,** "Last time someone asked me they backed away slowly."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Why?"

**Sam Manson said,** "I said I want to launch a small child out of a gigantic homemade sling-shot and see if they live."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "Can I join you?"

**0~0~0**

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "Still not happy this year."

**Sam Manson said,** "Why? You're 16 today."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "Last year no one wished me a happy birthday over the internet. This year almost 30 people did."

**Danny Fenton said,** "So, what's the problem?"

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "I wanted to be mean to people and sarcastically tell them thanks so much for the birthday wishes."

**Zack Monroe said,** "Happy birthday sweetheart. I love you. Will you please say yes?"

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "Get off the book of faces and no."

**Danny Fenton said,** "YOU NEVER SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM!"

**Zack Monroe said,** "I HAVE A CHANCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation time!<strong>

**My friend Nicole was hyper on the bus.**

**I thought my mom just randomly said Oh Christmas.**

**I was playing scattegories with my mom's friend's two youngest daughters. The letter was a and the one category was vehicles. I said avalanche and then explained to the ten year old that there is one car called an avalanche and the eight year old looked at me with confusion and said she thought it said vegetables.**

**Coffee sign was in a restaurant I went to.**

**So, I just picked up my aunt and cousin from Georgia so they can come to my party. The night we got to their house I started meditating, since it has been helping my stress for the past few weeks, and my cousin told me to stop and it was weird. The next night we were in a hotel and he got in my face and screamed at me to stop doing that weird thing, so his mom put him in his place. Tonight while in my own home he kept putting plastic from his toy cars on my head as i meditated.**

**Meet Zackari Aria Monroe, my somewhat new character.**

**Jack is so oblivious to realize that his son is a ghost in my stories.**

**Some kid said to my friend that he wanted to be tased and that's what went through my head.**

**Last year, I got no birthday wishes on Facebook.**

**So, that's about it. Thanks for reading.**

**Zack: Reviews for me and Thorn are greatly appreciated.**

**Thorn: Only if they say to not get together.**

**Me: I'll keep their futures hidden from her. REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	6. Thirteen Ghosts and Betting

**Hi guys. I know I've been comatose for the entire summer. Things have been crazy.**

**I went to a shooting range today and then watched a DVD. It was a good day.**

**I doubt anyone is reading this so lets continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP just my few characters and the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danny Fenton said,<strong> "Tuck and I are watching Thirteen Ghosts."

**Tucker Foley said,** "It will be awesome, can't be anything scarier than what we've seen."

**Sam Manson said,** "I've seen it. It's kinda cool, but not scary enough."

**Jazz Fenton said,** "Danny, don't do it. You are terrified by horror movies."

**Danny Fenton said, **"With what mom and dad do, it will be fine."

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley said,** "It just dragged that guy into a crushed car."

**Danny Fenton said,** "DID YOU SEE WHAT IT DID TO THE GUY IN THE CUBE?!"

**Jazz Fenton said,** "You two can't handle scary movies. Turn it off."

**Sam Manson said,** "You guys are pathetic."

**Danny Fenton said,** "The ghost killed Cyrus? HE DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH HIM!"

**Sam Manson said,** "Just keep watching."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Epic. Fucking. House."

**Tucker Foley said,** "I know but there has to be no privacy."

**Sam Manson said,** "The house seems nice at first."

**Danny Fenton said,** "…What's gonna happen?"

**Sam Manson said,** "Watch and find out."

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley said,** "THE GHOSTS LOOK SO CREEPY!"

**Jack Fenton said, **"GHOSTS? WE WILL PROTECT YOU AND DANNY!"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Watching a movie dad."

**Jack Fenton said,** "Then I'm off to the kitchen."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Fudge?"

**Jack Fenton said,** "YOU GOT IT!"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "SHIT, SHE'S OUT!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "RUN LAWYER RUN!"

**Dash Baxter said,** "You two are pussies."

**Sam Manson said,** "I dare you to watch it and not get as scared as them."

**Dash Baxter said,** "You're on. How much?"

**Sam Manson said,** "$100."

**Dash Baxter said,** "Deal."

**Danny Fenton said,** "PEANUT BUTTER AND NINJAS SAVE ME! HIS EYES WERE STILL MOVING AND HE WAS SLICED IN HALF!"

**Tucker Foley said,** "THE FRONT OF HIS BODY JUST SLIPPED AND HIS BACK STAYED!"

**Sam Manson said,** "Now you're getting to the good parts."

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley said,** "What the hell happened to the bathroom?"

**Sam Manson said,** "You are seeing it through the glasses."

**Danny Fenton said, "**What happened to Bobby?"

**Tucker Foley said,** "WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?"

**Sam Manson said,** "Watch."

**0~0~0**

**Dash Baxter said to Sam Manson,** "I turned it off."

**Thorn NightBlade said,** "I heard him scream from my house."

**Sam Manson said,** "So that's what that was. You sound like a little girl."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Why did you end it?"

**Dash Baxter said,** "The mom freaked me out."

**Sam Manson said, **"You. Are. Pathetic. Hand over the cash."

**Dash Baxter said,** "Fuck."

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said, **"OMG! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

**Sam Manson said,** "The Jackal."

**Tucker Foley said,** "IT'S TERRIFYING!"

**Danny Fenton said, **"Quick hold me. JESUS SAVE ME!"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said to Sam Manson, **"Could you come hold me."

**Sam Manson said,** "Why?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "I need someone that won't be afraid and is awesome and strong so they can protect me."

**Sam Manson said,** "Fine."

**Tucker Foley said, **"FUCK, THE HAMMER IS OUT!"

**Danny Fenton said, **"SAM, HURRY!"

**Tucker Foley said, **"And the Juggernaut is loose."

**Danny Fenton said,** "HE JUST BROKE DENNIS' BACK! HE'S DEAD!"

**0~0~0**

**Danny Fenton said,** "Wait, Cyrus was alive the entire time?"

**Sam Manson said, **"Yup."

**Danny Fenton said,** "…well shit."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Have to turn away."

**Danny Fenton said,** "Why? OH GOD SHE WAS CRUSHED!"

**0~0~0**

**Tucker Foley said,** "Yeah, they killed him and they can move on!"

**Sam Manson said,** "All but one was trapped on Earth. Only she's moving on."

**Tucker Foley said,** "Why didn't she move on before?"

**Danny Fenton said,** "Even I know. She was a prisoner. A slave. She was forced to stay by someone else."

**Tucker Foley said,** "That was cool and not scary at all."

**Sam Manson said,** "Then release my arm."

**Tucker Foley said,** "But the ghosts might get me."

**Danny Fenton said,** "*bitch slaps* MINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know lame. But I got really bored and this was the outcome.<strong>

**Danny's reactions is what I thought I would be like but I was quite calm. Although I could not watch the girl get crushed.**

**Sorry it was really short I just needed something to do other than watch stupid shows on television.**

**What should I do now?**

**RANDOM QUIZ TIME! (your score will not matter)**

**When was the color purple thought of?**

**How many socks can fit into a sock?**

**What is my favorite food?**

**What is the color of your underwear?**

**What is the color of my underwear?**

**Peanut butter.**

**Last one was not a question just a nice friendly word. Nothing says 'I care' more than peanut butter.**

**So that's about it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
